Birds of Prey
by april-lei9
Summary: Post-Civil War plot line. Steve, along with his crew, is now in hiding. Avoiding the public eye, the group encounters Anemone Peters who is on the run as well for her questionable gifts. Bucky finds someone who also cannot control what is happening in their head.
1. Sparks

Steve felt his stomach drop. The green eyes that were filled with deep anger from the woman in front of him lulled to the back of her head as she fell unconscious. Her body went limp, completely giving in to the pavement below. Steve couldn't bring himself to remove his hand lodged into the convenience store brick wall. He felt another metal hand clench into his shoulder, shaking violently.

His group had been on the run for the past couple months, avoiding the eyes of the Avengers. They were carefully meticulous to not leave behind any trace of their existence, seemingly lurking in the shadows of the common public. Everything had been going according to plan thus far. Wanda had come in contact with an old acquaintance who was going to help transport them into the countryside quietly for the time being. The group was to seek refuge in the valley towns of the Appalachian mountains so that they remained close enough to the capital if Tony had wanted to contact them. It was all a temporary cover until new plans were drawn. They were so close to reaching the Blue Ridge before everything went to hell.

The car had one last stop that night at the had station to fill up the tank for the home stretch. Wanda and Clint walked out to grab some grub from the convenience store while Sam and Steve stood watch. Bucky remained in the van, concealed from any view as Scott was in charge of filling up the vehicle. The summer breeze was crisp that night, still damp from the day's humidity. Rain was threatening to break out in the following hours. It was then that she showed up.

Coming up from the bottom of the hill with no vehicle, the young woman glanced from underneath her hood to catch sight of Steve's glare. Her green eyes shimmered in the night as she proceeded to walk across the gas station parking lot. She had a quick pace and knuckles that clenched at the straps of her backpack. Her hiking boots barely made noise as she glided across the pavement. Steve kept his stare intent.

The woman turned towards the store, averting the van. She reached out to grab hold of the door handle before her breath hitched. Her eyes made direct contact with Wanda's from across the store. Before she could make another move, Wanda opened her mouth to exclaim a warning as her shoulders tensed. It felt as if time had slowed in that moment. The dancing flares lit up at Wanda's fingertips as Clint pulled his hand behind his back. In the same second Sam had begun his dash forward with Steve right on his heels. He could make out from the corner of his eye that Scott was closing the pump and springing into action as well. Everything felt like a blur in that instant.

A flash of blue suddenly caught his attention as Steve felt something sharp hit his chest. It was as if an invisible wave of water washed over, picking him up and forcefully pushing back. The air in his lungs escaped his lips instantly. Time had ceased to tick as his head came in contact with the side of the van. Sam was right behind him.

They both had been flung back to the vehicle, harshly denting the side. Steve struggled to find his balance as he forced himself to his feet. The ringing in his ears was sharp. His neck snapped in the direction of the young woman, his vision swimming. Time was now striking quickly as a high pitched shrill filled his ears to replace the ring.

Both Wanda and Clint had also been flung backwards toward the store wall. Clint was on his feet first, shielding her with his hand. His face was twisted in horror as they both watched the scene unfold in front of them. The hooded girl collapsed to her knees, her hands planted firmly at her temples as she screamed into the ground. The noise ceased all thoughts in Steve's mind, unable to move a muscle. He could feel the hairs stand on the back of his neck. When her voice finally gave way, the lot was filled with a deafening silence.

Sam stood up slowly, looking over his shoulder to scan the situation. He gave Steve a quick nod before the two of them leaped forward once more. Clint was on the move as well with Wanda right behind him. They weren't going to fall for the same trick twice, they had to reach the girl before she could unleash another wave.

It was then that Steve caught sight of her gaze. The fear in her eyes magnified as something stronger took over. Anger.

Sam ran up first to give a full-fisted swing. His hand was met with a force field that lit up in the same bright blue as before. He toppled back onto Steve who barely caught him. Before he could respond, a flash of black bounced off the force field causing a loud spark to ignite. The young woman turned her attention to the store to spot Clint's arrow in line with her head. Another spark send it flying in a different direction. Just as he was about to send a third arrow, a flash of red rammed into the blue shield. The contact of two energies caused a thundering howl to resonate into the night sky. Wanda cast her waves to clash with the woman's force field. She ran past Clint as the glass door in front of her flung in the direction of the hooded woman before shattering into broken pieces upon impact of the field.

Responding quickly, the woman shot up to her feet, momentarily tearing down her shield before concentrating all of her power into her fist. The blow connected with Wanda's face as the blue of her knuckles exploded. The girl flew back right into Clint, sending them down on the ground.

Another scream resonated from her throat as the young woman sunk back down to the pavement on her knees. The force field was down with her hands back at her head. Steve took the initiative to rush forward in the diversion. He could sense the fear and adrenaline rush to his brain. It was his only chance to strike.

"Stop it!"

Steve jolted suddenly at the sound of his friend's voice from behind. Before he could process what had happened, his own punch flung straight forward, barely missing the girl's head. The sharp grip on his shoulder was agonizing as Steve fell to his knees in front of her. The girl barely glanced up before shuddering backwards. her head smacked into the store wall as her consciousness left her instantly.

The grip on his shoulder loosened but not before he met a low kick to his side. Steve coughed harshly, gripping his stomach at the impact.

"The fuck is wrong with all of you?!" Bucky yelled out. He glared up at Clint and Wanda.

Wanda rushed to her feet in defense, "She was going to attack us first!"

"Buck..." Steve breathed out, "Wait."

Bucky turned his attention back to him.

"She's a fucking kid, Steve!"

"Please," Steve croaked out, "We all panicked. I'm sorry... we're just all paranoid after everything that has happened, Buck."

"The bigger problem is figuring out what to do with her now." Sam cut in. The group shot a stare in his direction.

"He's right," Wanda spoke up, "I placed the cashier to sleep and took out the cameras before this all started but we can't leave her here."

Steve rose up, eye level to Bucky to meet the vile glare. "We'll take her in for the moment. Wait out until she is conscious again and then figure out the situation. She could be an agent."

Sam chucked low, "Or simply a hiker with unusual powers."

"Either way we need to move quickly before we get any more unexpected visitors at the gas station." Scott called out from the van's driver seat, "Stop bickering and move it already!"

Reaching out, Steve bent down to lift the girl's back from the ground. He tucked in her legs before raising her in his arms. Steve felt a sudden tingling at his palms. The warmth from her body radiated as small blue sparks shocked his skin gently.

Wanda rushed to his side. "Is this lightning? Is that her power?"

Steve shook his head, "I don't think so. The shocks aren't numbing me. It's something coming from within her. Much like your gift."

He glanced back up to meet Bucky's eyes. His expression remained sour. "My guess is that it's all raw energy. Don't give her a reason to feel threatened and you won't have to guess what her powers are. Just get her inside already so we can deal with the problem."

Steve gave a low nod as he continued towards the van. The group quickly followed to gather everything they needed. Sunrise was less than four hours away.

* * *

The sound of a mourning dove hooted low as it caught in her ears. He was then accompanied by a Blue Jay that seemed to be calling for attention. Anemone kept her eyes shut to take in all of the outdoor noise. The morning tune was calming. Her arm reached up to touch the bridge of her nose. It was then that she noticed a dull pain creeping its way around her head.

"Does it hurt?" A smooth, gentle voice spoke up from her left.

Anemone's eyes shot open instantly, regretting it altogether. The pain quickly sharpened and started to concentrate at the right temple. Regardless, she willed her senses to focus on the source of the voice as her vision slowly focused on her foreign surroundings.

The room was small, the walls mainly covered in picture frames. The only source of light was a high risen window that invited the sunlight to inch across the wooden floor. Aside from the bed she lay in and the chair next to it, Anemone could not spot any other furniture. The only thing out of the norm was the man who sat in it. His shaggy brown hair was hovering over his face slightly but the eyes still kept all attention on her. Anemone noticed the metallic glint from underneath the jacket of his left sleeve. Her heart nearly blew out of her chest.

"Wait, wait, wait!" The man called out as he sprung forward. His right hand held onto her back as he revealed his left one, pressing lightly at her chest to keep her from rising up. "You collapsed last night. If you get up too quickly, your head might start hurting worse."

It was then that all of the memories from the night before came rushing in. Anemone clenched her jaw to suppress any reaction. She was in an unknown place with a stranger who might be armed. She focused on sitting up as the man assisted to keep her upright. He finally slid his arm from behind her once she found her balance. His eyes never left hers in the process.

Anemone took in a sharp breath, "What is your name?"

The sudden question caused the man to pause for a second, "I was just about to ask you the same. My name is James Barnes. But people here seem to refer to me as Bucky. How about yourself?"

"Where am I?" Anemone abruptly cut him off with another question.

Bucky twitched, "We are at a small motel off of route 81 in the Shenandoah valley. You hit your head pretty hard on the wall so we took you here to get you into a bed."

"I need to go," Anemone braced herself to a leap. She was quickly met with the man's weight as he blocked her way with his own body. His hands shot to her arms to hold her down. "L-let go of me!"

"You are injured!" Bucky replied with a growl, "Stop it with the escape act and just calm down for a minute! No one is going to hurt you!"

Anger began to seep into her mind as Anemone recalled the previous night. The pain in her head started to amplify. Her voice came out in hiss, "You mean the way your buddies didn't hurt me last night?"

Bucky glanced down to notice the blue sparks starting to manifest at her fingertips. His heart raced as he braced himself for whatever to come. He attempted one last time with reason. "My friends were confused last night. We had been on the run for so long that they mistook you for an agent or a spy that was sent for us. Please..."

The woman did not release her power but remained silent, taking in every word. Her body tensed, as if she was holding in everything from exploding.

"My name is Bucky but the world knows me as the Winter Soldier." He began noticing the pale horror wash over her face, "My friends, they too have their public media titles. Last night, the woman and the man in the store you saw were Scarlet Witch and Hawkeye. The other two men were Captain America and Falcon. They're all Avengers."

"Former Avengers, according to the news." Anemone spoke between her teeth. "I don't care what you are or who you claim to be. I just want to get out of here."

"From what I saw, it doesn't seem like you're all that different from us," His eyes darkened as his grip on her arms tightened daringly, "You have a special gift that you're hiding from the rest of the world. You are on the run as well, lurking in the shadows. I recognize a runaway when I see one... and you've been running for a while now."

The momentary silence filled the room. Anemone focused on her ragged breathing to calm the nerves. The anger was slowly dissipating.

Bucky took in a small breath himself before continuing, releasing her arms in the process, "Who are you?"

Her hands dropped to her sides Anemone spoke up, "My name is Anemone. I am a local of the state. I sometimes go on night hikes in the Appalachians for fun."

The reply was rehearsed, blunt. Bucky leaned forward slightly, his face inches away. "And your real story?"

Anemone swallowed hard. "I... I avoid people because of my powers. The mountains don't judge you out here when you're alone with nature. I don't wander out of the area normally."

"And your gift..." He paused to choose his words carefully, "Have you always had it?"

His hand slid down to hers where the sparks were dying down. The softness of her fingertips gave him an unexpected jolt. It had been too long since he felt something this gentle under his grip.

"I wasn't born with it." Anemone pressed herself against the wall, "I-!"

"Is everything alright?"

Steve's voice echoed against the room as the two of them shot a glance in his direction. He stood at the door frame, his posture guarded, unsure of how to follow up.

"Y-yeah," Bucky replied, "Anemone was just introducing herself."

He paused to turn his attention back to her.

"I believe you already met, Anemone this is my friend Steve Rogers, Captain America."

He could sense her knuckles beneath his palm harden. Her chest shook as she took in a breath. "Can I please go? I won't say anything, just please let me go."

Steve furrowed his brow. "Anemone, was it? You're welcome to stay for breakfast. I insist on it. You need the food and energy if you want to continue on your journey."

Anemone pursed her lips at the statement. The hand next to her gave a small squeeze. She turned her attention back to Bucky who was now standing upright from his seat. The warmth of his fleshed hand slid away.

She gave a small nod before attempting to rise. Her feet wobbled at the wooden floor, gripping onto the bed frame for support. Anemone felt a hand slither at her side, looking up to catch sight of a pair of grey eyes. Again, this man had decided to overstep boundaries with her. Anemone stifled a gasp from escaping. She pushed herself off of the bed frame to spring forward, striding past Bucky and stopping at the door.

"Alright." She began, "I'm ready."


	2. Lightning

The woman in red across the table stared without a break as Anemone attempted to focus on her meal. Her widened eyes kept on her every movement. Anemone bit her tongue to keep herself distracted from the attention she was receiving all around her. The man next to Wanda was the only person at the table who couldn't give a second to look her way as he kept his entire focus on the bowl of soup.

"So," the silence was broken as Steve spoke up, "Anemone..."

She looked up to him.

"The thing is... we don't exactly know who you are. And I cannot say that our actions from the night before were justified..." Steve continued with a struggle to find words, "However, considering that you are... talented as we are, we could not help but worry that our cover was blown."

"You have telekinetic powers?" Wanda spoke up over him. She leaned forward across the table.

Anemone eyed the woman from her seat. "No. I cannot move objects with my mind. My powers don't work like that."

"How, pray tell, do they then?" The man named Sam glided into the conversation before Wanda had a chance to retort. "If we may know."

Her voice halted at the base of her throat. Anemone could feel the anxiety take over as her vision slightly blurred. No one ever asked her this. No one had ever the chance to ask her this. Mustering her sentences whilst searching for answers, Anemone finally replied. "I was plagued with migraines since I was a child. They were genetic, passed down in my family. And then... something happened. Something triggered the pain even more."

She lifted the palm of her hand to the table. A small blue spark erupted from her fingertips, dancing around her skin vibrantly. From the corner of her eye she could see the man next to her move closer. The grey of his eyes focused on the blue waves of her wrist.

"I don't know what it is... whether it's truly telekinesis or some sort of lightning. But I can cast a shield of it around me just as I can concentrate it in one point to unleash." Anemone looked up at Wanda with caution. "I'm sorry you had to experience that first hand."

Wanda remained silent as her cheeks started to turn red.

"We all acted irrationally." Steve began, "The better choice was to communicate first. But we were all too busy worrying to save our own hide. Regardless, everything has passed now and no one is going to be throwing any punches any time soon."

"Does using your powers come with a price?" Wanda interrupted again. This time her expression had softened, her shoulders relaxed and at ease.

Anemone hid her hand underneath the table at the question. Her eyes darted from the woman and, without consideration, met with the gaze to her right. Bucky kept his distance but his attention remained intent.

"My migraines... they amplify whenever I use my powers too quickly. I have to build up to it; the pain still increases but at a slower rate." She reached up to touch the skin of her temple. A sharp sting hit her brain. "I can't control it. The pain in my head can be excruciating if it comes too quick. At the best, I can still function to defend myself. At the worst... I have been tempted carve out the inside of my head just to relieve it for a second."

She ceased talking. The silence of the dinning hall filled the atmosphere in response to her statement. Anemone did not have to continue anymore before the group understood her situation. This wasn't a rose-coloured super power. She could not wield it at any given moment. There were direct consequences and limited use of it. She wasn't like the Avengers. She couldn't physically withstand that kind of combat.

"So... are you going to finish that?" Scott's voice erupted among the silence. He was pointing his spoon to Anemone's serving of soup. The entire group stared at him in disbelief, unsure of what to say.

"No, you can have it if you want." Anemone replied with a half-smile as she stood up, passing the bowl across the table. She stepped around the table towards the door before pausing to look back. "I need some fresh air. I'll be back soon... I promise I won't run off somewhere."

Steve rose midway but stopped once he noticed Bucky was already on his feet. Wanda twisted herself in her chair to watch the young woman walk through the door and out of the building. Bucky followed silently.

"We cannot leave her alone like this." Wanda's voice cracked as she turned her attention back to the group, "She's on her own out here. We can't leave her to deal with her powers in solitude."

"Have you already forgiven her for last night?" Clint chuckled under his breath while finishing his serving.

Wanda darted her vision back to him with annoyance. "I know what it's like to live in solitude. I know what fear of your own strength can do to your conscience if you're left to it alone. Pietro was with me at the time when I started to discover myself. This girl had no one. She isolates herself to protect others around her and in the process, she's killing herself."

"I agree." Steve chimed in, "I do not want to see others with such special gifts undergo their lives on their own. If she wants to, I am for her staying with us."

Wanda shook her head at the words, silently seconding.

The two of them looked over at the rest of the group.

Scott gave a shrug as he focused back to his meal.

"I am alright with her joining us for the moment." Sam began, "However, I feel that we need to know her better before formally extending an invite."

"I'm right behind you on that." Clint spoke up, "We have had a crap ton of misunderstandings and confusion occur for the past few months. Taking in a stray kid is one thing. Taking in a stray kid with unknown super powers is another. We have to keep an eye on her."

"Keep all of the eyes that you want," Wanda retorted. Pushing herself away from the table, she started making her way towards the hallway. "She is not staying in these mountains alone. I guarantee you that one."

The slam of the hallway door shattered around the room. Clint rubbed his eyes in frustration while Steve proceeded to start clearing the table. He glanced out the window to spot his friend disappear into the woods at the trail head. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see how things pan out."

The morning sunlight started to overcast into noon as the shadows of the forest shrunk. Anemone could pick out the woodpeckers that sang into the woods while cricket frogs clicked in unison somewhere hidden in the forest floor. She stepped over dead branches on the trail, careful to make as little noise as possible. Her very existence in the mountains was foreign to the inhabitants. It was moments like these that heightened her senses and expanded her thoughts. Anemone enjoyed the bustle of the mountains. It was certainly incomparable to the traffic screech of a city. She continued to make her way deeper into the lush greenery.

Around the bend of the trail a rock outcrop had been jabbed out of the ground. Anemone walked up to it, placing the palm of her hand to the cool surface. The rugged minerals scratched at her skin as she glided her hand across the length of its side. Her breathing had calmed. The pain in her temple had dulled into the back of her head. Everything that had occurred within the past ten hours seemed to fly out with the passing breeze. She slid to her knees to observe the lines carved into the stone. Her eyes darted at each little detail she could spot, trying to keep the patterns in her head while running her finger aimlessly on the soil ground. Anemone head was filled with the scent of earth.

"Неужели это гранит?" She mumbled under her breath in thought.

She wished she had her backpack with her now. There was a small journal packed into one of the front pockets with a sketching pencil that she used to capture moments like these on paper. Anemone scanned her surrounding to try to remember the scenery. She wanted to return later that evening to the spot.

A twig cracked from a distance and Anemone snapped in the direction of the sound. She could tell that the sound was too heavy for a deer but light enough to be a bear. Her heart raced as she scurried to conceal herself behind the outcrop, away from the trail. The sounds ceased momentarily as the forest songs filled her ears once more. Anemone remained in her spot, unsure whether the intruder had passed.

Suddenly, a cold surface brushed against the back of her neck. Anemone nearly lost her balance and slammed her head into the rock in shock. Her heart sank to the bottom pit of her stomach. Her voice completely stuck. She gripped onto the outcrop as she twisted her head up. Her short blonde hair wiped around. Above her stood a familiar figure. Too familiar in her opinion.

"What are you doing?" Bucky announced himself as he stood behind her.

Anemone looked down to notice his boots covered in clay mud. He must have walked off the main trail path and wandered off.

Bucky took a step forward unexpectedly.

"N-nothing." She attempted at a response. "I'm just looking at this rock."

Bucky leaned in, coming down to her eye level. He squat next to her as he reached out to touch the outcrop with his own right hand. Anemone attempted to move aside to get out of his way. "What is so special about it?"

"I don't know..." She paused, inching away, "I just like the pattern the minerals form."

"What minerals do you think they are?" His voice rang at such close proximity.

Anemone glanced back to the rock. "I imagine most of this is quartz. There's some sort of feldspar in here too and that," She pointed to a thin sheet over one of the minerals, "That is a small sliver of mica. Probably muscovite variety. It's the most common."

She turned back to face Bucky.

The edge of his mouth curved up a little. "It sounds like you have a lot of interest in these mountains."

Anemone could feel the tip of her ears heat up and redden. The entire position was simply awkward. Two grown adults kneeling at a rock was unusual. Bucky ran his hand across the outcrop in her direction. He stopped just before it ran into her cheek. He turned his attention to her once more, the grey in his eyes unchanging, hollow. Anemone took note of the scruff that reached the bend of his neck. The jaw that clenched tight was unshaven as well. His lips were pressed in a thin line. She tried to focus on anything except for the gaze that did not cease.

Suddenly her breathing halted. Anemone choked out a gasp as she realized that his second hand had crept around to grasp at her jaw. She scrambled to take hold of his grip, desperately trying to pull him off. Bucky tilted her head so that he could not look away from him. "Where did you say you were from?"

The voice was chilling. The gentle tone that he carried with her earlier in the morning was completely gone. Replaced with snarl, Bucky held her firmly in place as Anemone continued to struggle in his grip.

"For a local of the state, your accent is really good."

Anemone dug her fingernails into creases of his metal hand. "Fuck... off."

Her vision instantly blurred as air rushed back into her lungs. Before she could make out what occurred, Anemone was flung across the forested floor against her shoulder. She landed in a loud crack, her back rimming into a tree. A soft cry escaped her lips, unable to make out any words. She could taste the iron inside her mouth.

Bucky was already on his feet as he advanced in her direction. His teeth grinding, "Who sent you? Откуда вы? Какой организации вы принадлежите?"

Anemone pressed against the soil ground. Her body was aching from the impact. "For fuck's sake... you hear Russian and immediately you assume spies?"

Before she could make another remark, a wave of red blocked Bucky's fist, sending him flying in the opposite direction. From across the trail stood Wanda, her hands extended and eyes filled with rage. Behind her stood Steve who looked as if he was about to lose his breakfast.

"B-Bucky!" He called out in mid-run. Wanda sprinted towards Anemone instead.

"What happened?" Wanda nearly screeched as Anemone gripped onto the tree to straighten herself.

Before she could reply, Anemone heard a distinct smack followed by a crash. She glanced over Wanda's shoulder to notice Steve down. Stepping over him, Bucky stormed forward in her direction again. Anemone moved Wanda aside to brace for the impact, releasing her shield.

The fist that collided with her wall thundered, sending a large flash of blue rushing up a nearby tree. The bark cracked open as the tree came crashing down to their side. Anemone gripped her head, holding back a scream. It wasn't enough. The strength of her shield did not send Bucky back as it did with Sam. Another fist met, sending a bigger lightning shock in the opposite direction. Anemone could feel the wall cracking as she fell to the ground. She wasn't quick enough. The layer of her shield was quickly being penetrated.

The third hit finished it. Shattering the blue orb that surrounded Wanda and Anemone, the sparks flew in all directions as her shrill resonated against the mountain. Bucky reached down to pick at Anemone's collar, pulling harshly upright so that she now remained eye level. The fury in his eyes was overpowering. Anemone attempted to stay conscious as she dangled with her feet nearly off the ground. Memories flooded her mind. Memories of a plane and New York City.

"She's an immigrant, you goddamn bastard!" Wanda yelled as she took grip on Bucky's shoulder. "You're choking her!"

Anemone reached up to push against his face with her last strength. The soft skin of her fingers barely pressed much to his cheek. Her heart fluttered up to her throat, her lungs struggling for air. The hollow of his eyes was slowly starting to disappear. Bucky eased his grip as Anemone nearly fell to the ground. He caught her from her backside with his other arm as she sunk down. Her voice was rasp, coughing out into his shoulder.

Wanda nearly shoved him away, grasping Anemone in her arms as she leaned over the girl. She snarled at Bucky, her face twisted in agony.

"Steve!" She shrieked. "Take him out of my sight before I rip him apart myself!"

The last thing Anemone remembered was the pained horror fill his eyes. And she was out once more.


	3. Ignite

This was starting to become an annoying routine.

Anemone stared at the white ceiling, remembering the now familiar room filled with frames. Her head ached. The pain was incredibly dull and unnecessarily strong. At least, to her relief, it wasn't a migraine. She wasn't sure what time it was, much less the day. Was it still the same day? Was it a new day? She could hear the crickets chirping outside her window with a chorus of toads joining in. The mountains never ceased to blossom with life despite the hours.

Prompting herself on her forearms, Anemone slid up to glance around. The room was empty. No one was sitting at the bedside chair this time around. The light from the outside had shone bright moonlight as it touched the wooden floor below. Anemone continued to make her way up until she sat over her bed, her legs dangling over the edge. She took note of the light purple nightgown that she was placed in from her usual ragged hiker attire. The crisp feel of the floor at her feet sent shivers down her spine. Nighttime had fallen before she knew it. Anemone counted the hours in her head for the time she spent unconscious. This time she must have been out for over twelve hours. She shuddered slightly before bracing herself to hop off of the bed. Her vision was slowly adapting to the darkness as she felt her way to the door. Her fingers caressed against the knob, giving it a careful turn to send the door creaking open. She peered through the small crevasse to the darkened hallway. The only light visible was on the carpeted floor through the crack of the door that lead to the living room.

The monotone rumble caught Anemone's attention. She slid from out of her room to creep into the hallway. She could make out some of the voices as she walked up to the door. She could not tell whether everyone was present in the conversation.

"And I already told you. If you're thinking about abandoning her, then I'm going to split from this group tonight." Wanda spoke up.

"I understand you feel responsibility to keep her safe." Steve replied, "You and Anemone share very similar backgrounds. However, if the problems are piling up..."

"We made a mistake the first time around, I get it. But the second one is on Bucky." Her voice was venomous, "We just made the decision to 'communicate' and he turns around to start charging her. For what? Being an immigrant? I read her mind before she got up that day. If she was a spy, I would have informed everyone by then. If anyone needs to be kept in check, it's him!"

"Hey!" Clint's voice muffled over their arguments, "We're not going to get anywhere if you two keep fighting!"

More shouting filled the room as Anemone struggled to understand what was said through the door. She placed her hand at the wall, pressing her ear next to it. Before she could focus on the sounds once more, she finally noticed the figure standing across from her in the hallway. Her body stiffened in cold fear. The man stood in the middle of the hallway, his hands planted firmly at his sides. With both of his palms clasped tight, Bucky looked up from his corner, the grey turning a light blue in his eyes at her sight. His hair had been tied back, exposing more of his sharp jawline and elegant cheekbones.

Anemone could not will her body to move. Her legs trembled underneath her as she attempted to stay up. Her throat dried, barely whispering the following words to try to make due of the situation.

"Are you hurt?"

She couldn't fully formulate why she decided to speak up, much less what. Bucky's eyes widened. His fists clenched deeper, the whites of his knuckles evident. Anemone stared at his hands, squinting her eyes to make out the damage. The metal arm had appeared to be untouched with hardly a scratch on it. The silver coloration glistened against the dimmed night. His fleshed hand appeared bruised, however. The purple blotches ran from his fingers to the back of his hand, the hue darkening near each digit.

"Do you need to put ice on it?" She called out once more, automatically cursing herself for not keeping her mouth shut. Bucky remained silent with the same concentrated gaze. "If it starts to swell, it'll take longer for your hand to heal."

The white of his eyes became brighter as he stared at her with a mix confusion and disbelief.

Anemone held her balance at the wall, the noise from the other room seemingly undermined by the man that stood across. Her mind focused in on his entire existence, analyzing every movement he made to check for more injuries. She was never sure just how strong her shield was. It was always a fear Anemone carried with her. The thought of someone actually interacting with it and leaving injured sent uneasiness to her stomach. Anemone tried to brush off the thought. These people were former Avengers after all, they could take a punch or two easy. Her shield was nothing to compare to the amount of danger they faced daily.

Her attention was brought back to the present once Bucky started to walk forward. His steps were barely audible, most certainly deafened by the bickering from the other room. He stopped on the other side of the door. Merely a couple feet away from her now, Anemone noticed she had been holding her breath the entire time. The man looked back at her as his lips parted to attempt at words.

Nothing came out.

They remained like that for what seemed like some minutes as the shouting nearby served for their background. Neither broke their stare at the other.

"Regardless, we cannot stay here for very long." Steve's voice cut back into Anemone's focus, "At the present moment none of us are springing into any action. We will use this time to recuperate and plan out our next move."

"If we're staying here longer then you better be prepared to inform Buck that he cannot just run off on us again." Sam chimed in. "If we have to go fetch his ass from more trouble, I'll be right behind Wanda."

The noise of their voices muffled together once more. Anemone finally gave in and shuffled nervously in her spot. She glanced down to the floor before returning her attention back up, giving the smallest of smiles beneath her eyelashes with a short laugh escaping her lips. The green of her eyes played vibrant in the remaining light of the hallway. Her smile was contagious had Bucky not practiced to keep his composure still. Before she had the chance to look away once more, Bucky lifted his right arm at his shoulder height to hold onto her attention. His palm opened up from the grip to face in her direction. He moved it slightly forward before stopping in the middle of the door frame. He hesitated to continue forward.

His action was unexpectedly met with Anemone's response. Reaching out to his arm, Anemone touched the wrist with her one hand while planting her fingers over the bruised knuckles with the other. Bucky winced slightly at the contact and Anemone nearly flung her arm away into the door. She willed her hand to return. This time the tips of her fingers lightly grazed over the skin sending a low humming shock wave down his arm. The blue sparks lit up their faces in the darkness of the hallway. Bucky felt as if the inside of his hand was tickling at the sensation. He wanted to scratch it from the inside out. The hand on his wrist began to lurk up to meet the second. Anemone gave his arm a small tug, inching her own body closer. She did not notice the acceleration of his breathing as the vein in his arm pulsated against her own skin. His hand was significantly larger than her own as her slender fingers worked on sending a continuous pattern of shock waves to numb out the pain. Bucky could sense her hands trembling with each touch, careful not to exert too much of a shock to cause injuries. Her eyes were fixated on his bruises without any indication of breaking focus. The light blue waves reflected against her eyes, meshing the colours of her pupil with each flick. Bucky found himself getting lost in that concentration. His shoulders eased as he allowed for her fingers to press a little firmer at his wounds. The sparks grew more energetic.

The following moments felt as if all logical thought left the premises.

Anemone leaned in once more, catching Bucky off guard for the second time. Her plump pink lower lip grazed over his index finger. She paused for a second to look up. Her eyes caught his briefly yet he was unable to register what was going through her mind. It was then that she pressed her lips completely. Blue sparks nuzzled at her cheeks as Anemone tilted her head slightly to kiss another finger. Her eyes closed shut, avoiding to see what sort of horrified expression Bucky had on. Any coherent thought that she might have had left was now swimming in the mixed scent of sandalwood and an unfamiliar alcohol as she inhaled a deep breath through her nose, taking in every portion of his individuality. The warmth of his hand radiated to her face, entwining with the glow of her waves. Anemone was getting lost in the smell around her, refusing to use her common sense to stop the madness.

The kisses were chaste, innocent. There was no malicious intent behind each of the peck she placed on his hand. Her bangs slid down as her hair brushed against Bucky's wrist. The sensation simply added to his growing frustration as he closed his own eyes to allow for various scenarios to play out in his mind. From the subtle curve of her upper lip to the cut edge of her collarbone peaking from her nightgown, it was truly driving him to the point of insanity. Bucky allowed for thoughts to roll back as he exhaled his needs. The woman who had him sweating bullets throughout the rest of the day after his ruthless misunderstanding was now standing in front of him caressing his hand and threatening to drive him off the edge once more. The limit to his patience was drawing thin as the thread snapped under pressure.

Anemone's heart nearly burst as she felt something cool grasp around her neck. The metal hand was firm against the tender skin. She attempted to move her head slightly to no avail as his hold pressed tighter. The area where she had been chocked earlier was stinging harshly as Anemone held her breath, awaiting for the worst. She could not tell what Bucky's intentions were. Anemone feared that this was going to be a product of his hatred, if not disgust at her previous course of progression. If she was going to have the life squeezed out of her once more, at least this time it was due to her own stupidity rather than a misconception. She braced herself, careful not to tighten her grip around his bruised knuckles to avoid causing more pain.

The hand at her throat prompted her neck to tilt upward. His thumb pressed at her chin to lift Anemone's face, exposing more of the skin below. Before she could process what was going on, the flesh hand in her hold slid away abruptly leaving a vacant space where his warmth still remained. Her fingers searched the empty space, discontent with the lack of contact. There was no additional course of action immediately afterwards, much to Anemone's confusion. Her gasps paced until she felt a soft press to her vein. She could feel the tip of his nose glide over the side of her neck as Bucky proceeded to shower her skin with his hot breath. His kiss was open mouthed and prolonged over the throbbing nerve. She could hardly keep her balance at his assertiveness as her mind shattered at each new sensation.

It was then than her eyes shot open.

Without any warning, Anemone felt a smooth tongue run up to her chin. Her hand instantly elevated to her mouth to withhold an audible response. His second arm slithered to her waist, tugging forward. His teeth grazed over suddenly causing her entire body to shake. Bucky tightened his grasp at her waist, scrunching the fabric of her shirt in his fingers. In that moment he had wanted nothing more than to rip apart her nightgown. The heat from within his stomach was growing in magnitudes with each passing minute. His mind wandered to the glorious possibilities and the consequences that could occur if he decided to follow up on his thoughts and give into the heat.

Anemone finally took note of his strangled breathing. His chest heaved violently as his shoulders shuddered in unison. The control he desperately attempted to keep in check was crumbling fast. Bucky moved his head to her left ear. He hovered behind her earlobe to catch his breath. Anemone reached up to take hold of his shirt as well. Her shaking fingers clawed at his skin sending another shock of waves. The blue sparks bounced all around, hitting his mechanic arm and shattering in every direction. It was as if they represented her feelings resonating with his own at each impact.

Neither party dared to move. Anemone could feel her headache soothe as a high pitch ring filled her ears. The white noise of the hallway filled her mind as she concentrated on anything she could find other than Bucky's rabid breaths and the low rumble of waves she kept emitting.

"Anemone..." His rasp voice vibrated against her ear. Anemone leaned forward, inadvertently opening up her own chest as her shoulder blades tightened. The sparks turned wild.

The uncontrollable pace of her breath drew her to embarrassment, realizing how little it took for him to unwind her barriers.

"I'm going to go check up on her. I'll be right back." Wanda's voice nearly sent another wave of sparks around them.

Bucky released his grip on her neck but pulled at her shirt more to send Anemone to his side of the door frame. He lifted her legs with the metal arm, dragging her deeper into the darkened hallway as the door flung open behind her. Wanda turned to her right, avoiding the pair completely in the opposite end of the hall. She pulled the door after herself as she made her way towards Anemone's room around the corner. The rest of the group continued to discuss something in a low mumble with Wanda's departure.

Anemone scurried to push herself off of Bucky, searching for her footing as he lowered her down. She did not attempt to look up to him now, afraid of seeing an unwanted response from him. Her face was flushed and her heart raced a million beats. The waves quickly died down with their lack of physical contact. She caught sight of his lips from the corner of her eye, parted and with a subtle pink that she knew was just on her. Another heat wave washed over her face as Anemone turned to go back in the direction of her room. She attempted to come up with any excuse in her head she could muster for her obvious absence in the bedroom. Anemone rushed after Wanda as quietly as she could without drawing more unnecessary attention. Before turning the corner, she forced herself to glance over the shoulder in Bucky's direction to spot the hallway completely deserted.


End file.
